elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quen
|class = |faction = Thieves Guild |rank = Novice |services = Quest Giver Follower |occupation = Thief |location = Outlaws Refuge Fulstrom Homestead Thieves Den, Abah's Landing |region = Varies Hew's Bane |province = Hammerfell |quests = See below |voice = |dlc = Thieves Guild }} Quen (full name Quenneth) is a novice Altmer thief initially found in any Outlaws Refuge in Tamriel, and will offer the Vestige the job of accompanying her on a heist at Fulstrom Homestead. She later becomes a member of the Thieves Guild. Background Quen was born as Quenneth to an Altmer commoner known as Saroldo. At some point in time, her mother perished. Quen spent much of her life at the Lillandril Illumination Academy, a boarding school and which she resided and studied at. She was later suspended for lack of dedication to studies, financial restitution, and suspicion of committing larceny and trespassing. After that, she went on to pursue a life as a thief. Interactions Main Quests Partners in Crime Quen can be found at the entrance of Abah's Landing or in any Outlaws Refuge. She will offer you a job, and will task you with traveling to either the Wayrest, Windhelm, or Woodhearth docks, depending on your alliance. After embarking from the docks on her ship, you will arrive at Fulstrom Homestead. In front of the manor's entrance is a portcullis, blocking further passage. Quen will climb over the wall onto the other side, and after you open the portcullis and she turns the switch, the gate will open. Once the Manor is entered via a backdoor entrance and the puzzle lock is completed, the Giovessen Skull will be on a table in Thane Fulstrom's vault. After the relic is taken, Chief Inspector Rhanbiq and three members of the Iron Wheel will appear. Rhanbiq will then confront Quen, accusing her of stealing Magnifica Falorah's dowry: Chief Inspector Rhanbiq: "Surrender, thief! The manor is surrounded. Today, the Iron Wheel brings you to justice." Quenneth: "What? Who are you?" Rhanbiq: "Chief Inspector Rhanbiq. We foiled your attempt to steal the Giovessen Skull. Will you also confess to stealing Magnifica Falorah's dowry?" Quen: "What's a "falorah"?" Rhanbiq: "She... it doesn't matter. Return the Giovessen Skull and surrender, or face the consequences." Quen "No idea what he means. I'll... I'll follow your lead." The events following will vary depending on the course of action you take. If you place the Giovessen Skull back on its display, the Iron Wheel will knock you unconscious and imprison both you and Quen in a jail cell. After you regain consciousness, Quen will say "Wake up, partner. We need to get out of here." If you choose to attack the Iron Wheel, Quen will say "Hold them off! I'll find another way out!" Whatever the path taken, Walks-Softly will appear in the catacombs. If you are imprisoned, he will free you and Quen. He will then have the following conversation with Quen: Quenneth: "Who are you?" Walks-Softly: "You don't know me yet, but I'm a friend. Quen, isn't it? Put on this uniform and head outside. The Iron Wheel won't detain a Windhelm Guard." Quen: "There's no way I'm leaving here without my partner." Walks: "I only had one uniform. Go on, recover your boat and meet us by the catacomb exit. Then we can return to the Thieves Guild in Abah's Landing." Quen: "You're from the Thieves Guild? I... all right, I'll meet you both by the exit. Good luck, partner." Walks: "She'll be fine. Looks like we take the dangerous way around." Quen will then leave while you and Walks take the alternate exit. Back on the surface, Walks and Quen will be on a boat. After arriving in Abah's Landing, Walks-Softly will be speaking to Quen: Walks-Softly: "When you're up to it, we'll head to the Thieves Den. It's in an old cistern." Quen: "A cistern? Wonderful. I'm to be surrounded by water, everywhere I go." Quen will be at the docks for some time, as she is still suffering of see-sickness from the boat-ride. After the quest is completed, she will be found in the Den. A Flawless Plan Travel with the guild to the al-Danobia tomb in order to discover what happened to Magnifica Falorah's dowry. The Long Game Side Quests A Double Life Assist Quen with a personal matter by breaking into Sulima Mansion and searching for clues about her father, Saroldo. His Greatest Treasure Dialogue Player Conversations Character Conversations Stench of the Landing Quenneth: "Why does Abah's Landing... well, I don't know how to ask this without causing offense." Walks-Softly: "I'm rarely offended. Please, ask." Quen: "Why does Abah's Landing stink?" Walks: "Take any harbor town, with the normal fish stenches. Add swampland, the hot sun, and filthy pirates." Quen: "I didn't realize pirates had a particular smell." Walks' Hometown Quen: "Are you from Abah's Landing?" Walks-Softly: "I am a creature of Abah's Landing. Without this city, I would not be the person you know." Quen: "I don't understand. Who would you be?" Walks: "Simpler. Less certain of my purpose. And in dire need of good clothes." Quen's Pets Walks-Softly: "Did you ever have a pet?" Quen: "No, I spent much of my life in the academy. They wouldn't allow it. Why do you ask?" Walks: "Nothing, you just... remind me of someone I once knew." Quen: "I remind you of someone who owned a pet?" Walks: "It's the way you speak, not the words you say. No matter, you are a very different person." Seasickness Walks-Softly: "You don't seem to mind living here. I thought you hated water." Quen: "No, I hate travelling by ship. I take no issue with water." Walks: "Good! Then grab a mop and scrub algae off all the planks you can find." Quen: "You... fine. But it's just going to grow back." Walks: "Oh, the algae never loses. It's all about the struggle." Notes Notes left by Quen in the Thieves Den act like quest givers for Quen's questline. His Greatest Treasure , I deciphered my father's ledger! Come by rooftop retreat when you have a moment. -Quen PS: There is another mustard stain. No judgements! Quotes *''"Camels are cantankerous, smell quite poorly, and are too phlegmy for polite company. Just like my old professor of rhetoric."'' —During "A Flawless Plan," outside of Prince's Gate Gallery Quen in a Dress.png|At Magnifica Falorah's wedding Bugs * If the 64-bit client is being used, Quens chestwear may disappear, exposing her breasts. **This bug has now been fixed. Appearances * ru:Квен Category:Thieves Guild: Females Category:Thieves Guild: Altmer Category:Thieves Guild: Abah's Landing Characters Category:Thieves Guild: Thieves Guild Members Category:Thieves Guild: Quest Givers Category:Online: Followers